Masque de Cire
by Acharn
Summary: Je sais pas si je devrais vous raconter ma vie. Ce n'est pas une histoire légendaire, et encore moins un conte. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on raconte à ses enfants au coin du feu. C'est bien autre chose. Je m'appelle Arya Nott. Et je suis une Mangemort. Sirius/O.C
1. Commencement

Chapitre 1

Arya s'observait dans son miroir depuis quelques minutes. Ses yeux fixaient leur reflet, perdus dans le vague. Le soir même, elle serait quelqu'un d'autre. Plus une simple jeune fille. Elle serait une Mangemort. Elle ferait partie de l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sortant de sa torpeur, elle secoua la tête. Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs et détourna le regard du miroir.

Lentement, elle alla s'asseoir sur son grand lit à baldaquin. Elle serait peut-être restée là des heures, mais de légers coups frappés à sa porte la firent se lever.

Elle traversa sa chambre, aussi grande qu'une salle de classe, passa devant son bureau en bois verni, devant sa bibliothèque remplie de livres et ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la silhouette appuyée contre le mur. Raven abordait un petit sourire, comme toujours, mais ses yeux trahissaient sa douleur.

-Tu es très belle ce soir, ma sœur, s'exclama-t-il. Je peux rentrer où tu es occupée ?

Avec un petit soupire, Arya s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur et que la porte fut refermée, il s'accrocha au porte manteau de la jeune fille. Son visage détendu laissa place à une grimace douloureuse et il ferma les yeux.

-T'as des pansements ? Marmonna-t-il.

Arya se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide. Elle attrapa le bras de son frère et le guida sur son lit.

-Assis-toi, ordonna-t-elle. Je reviens.

Pendant que Raven prenait place sur le couvre lit en satin vert, Arya disparut dans sa salle de bain et revint quelques instants plus tard, les bras chargés de boîtes en tout genre.

Elle s'assit aux côtés de son frère.

-Retourne-toi, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme obtempéra et laissa sa sœur relever sa chemise avec douceur.

Arya se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un gémissement. La chemise noire était imbibée de sang.

-C'est si horrible que ça, Ary ?

La jeune fille acquiesça difficilement. La peau claire de son frère était lacérée par de longues plaies sanguinolentes. Par endroits, elle tombait en lambeaux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu Raven ?

Ce dernier secoua la tête et déglutit.

-J'ai dit à Père que je ne voulais pas devenir Mangemort. Je veux pas être un des sbires de cette saleté de serpent.

A l'aide de sa manche, Arya s'essuya les yeux.

-Écoute, ça va un peu brûler, mais ça va passer. Père m'interdit d'avoir du dictame, mais ces potions devraient faire l'affaire.

-J'ai confiance en toi, Ary. Sérieusement, t'as envie de devenir Mangemort ? J'arrête pas d'y penser. Ça fait des nuits que ça m'empêche de dormir. J'aurais dû partir il y a des années.

Arya fouilla dans une boîte et en sortit un rouleau de pansements. Elle les appliqua avec douceur sur les plaies de son frère qui gémit.

-Bon, dit-elle en se redressant. Ça devrait aller.

Raven tâta son dos puis se leva. Il se plaça devant le miroir devant lequel s'examinait sa sœur un peu plus tôt et fixa ses épaules couvertes de pansements. Avec un sourire moqueur, il désigna la photo scotchée dans le coin du miroir, représentant sa sœur et Lucius Malefoy, tous les deux souriant à l'objectif. Le jeune homme blond avait passé ses bras autour des épaules d'Arya et déposait de temps à autre un baiser sur les joues rosies de la brunette.

-Roh, mais c'est que c'est le grand amour avec Lucius chéri !

Arya se détourna de son frère et lâcha, d'un ton qu'elle voulait naturel.

-On est juste amis, Raven.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, ria-t-il. Aller, je m'en vais.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille, enleva une mèche noire qui lui tombait devant les yeux et déclara :

-Bon, à ce soir, Ary. Merci pour … tout, et fais toi belle, ton Lucius est là, ce soir.

C'est en riant que Raven se retrouva sur le seuil de la porte de sa sœur, après qu'elle lui ait claqué la porte au nez.

Après avoir vérifié que Raven ne se tenait pas derrière la porte, Arya se laissa glisser le long du mur. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et referma ses bras autour d'elle.

Son frère avait dépassé les bornes cette fois. Comme si Père allait leur demander ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Non, leur avenir était tout tracé.

Comme s'ils avaient le choix. Un craquement sonore retentit et la jeune fille leva la tête. Triva, l'elfe de maison, apparut et s'inclina profondément devant Arya.

-Bonsoir mademoiselle, murmura-t-elle.

La demoiselle en question se mit debout et épousseta ses vêtements.

-Triva, salua-t-elle.

L'elfe s'inclina de nouveau. Avec un petit ''pop'', une boîte en carton apparut dans ses mains.

-Votre mère vous demande de vous préparer pour ce soir.

-Très bien, merci Triva, dit-elle d'une voix froide. Et cesse de t'incliner ! Ajouta-t-elle.

Triva s'immobilisa alors qu'elle était en train de faire une révérence.

-Dois-je vous aider à vous préparer ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

-Non, tu peux te retirer, merci, répondit Arya en levant les yeux au ciel.

Après avoir posé la boîte sur le lit vert et s'être inclinée, Triva transplana.

.

Bien qu'elle ait hésité quelques instants, Arya décida de garder sa baguette magique sur elle, et la glissa dans une poche cousue à l'intérieur de la cape que sa mère lui avait fait porter.

Elle ferma la porte de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers de bois ciré. Le Manoir des Nott était immense. Même si cela faisait près de 17 ans qu'elle vivait à l'intérieur, elle était certaine de ne pas en avoir exploré tous les coins et recoins.

Elle arriva dans le couloir sombre qui menait aux parties communes. Quelques lampes étaient accrochées au mur, mais la luminosité restait faible.

Au souvenir d'Arya, le manoir avait toujours été plongé dans l'obscurité. Jamais un rayon de soleil ne pénétrait dans une pièce, jamais elle n'avait été réveillée par la lumière filtrant à travers ses rideaux.

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant la porte du salon. Elle respira un grand coup, et pénétra dans la pièce.

Malgré le feu brûlant dans la cheminée, Arya frissonna en voyant son père, élégamment assis dans un fauteuil de cuir. Il ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers elle.

-Ah, Arya, te voilà.

Il se leva et vint se placer devant elle. Il sortit sa baguette.

-Je suppose que ton frère t'a parlé. J'espère que tu ne partages pas son opinion sur notre Maître.

Arya baissa les yeux.

-Non, Père, murmura-t-elle. Recevoir la marque est un grand honneur pour moi.


	2. Mangemort

Chapitre 2

Arya se tenait debout, à côté de son père, tous les deux vêtus de capes noires. Du coin de l'œil, elle distinguait d'autres Mangemorts, habillés à l'identique.

Face à eux, Lord Voldemort. Puissant, immortel, dangereux.

Un silence de plomb s'était installé et Arya ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler.

-Mes chers fidèles, siffla Voldemort.

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un murmure mais il semblait à Arya que ses paroles résonnaient en elle.

-Ce soir, de nouveaux fidèles rejoignent nos rangs.

Le seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers elle.

-Viens, Arya Nott.

Frissonnante, elle s'approcha. Chaque pas résonnait sur le carrelage. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, les yeux de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom la fixa et ses yeux la sondèrent.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui. Ses entrailles se nouèrent et son cœur s'accéléra.

Lentement, il fit glisser la capuche de la jeune fille. Libérés, ses longs cheveux noirs tombèrent devant son visage. Elle avait toujours la tête baissée, quand les doigts fins de Voldemort passèrent son menton.

Une légère pression lui fit lever son visage.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la regarda,, examina ses yeux, son nez, ses lèvres.

-Arya Nott. Veux-tu devenir Mangemort ?

-Plus que tout, Maître. C'est un honneur de vous servir.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Voldemort.

-Tends ton bras.

Arya s'exécuta. Le sorcier saisit son bras et enleva le tissu qui le couvrait. Il posa la pointe de sa baguette sur la peau blanche et immaculée de la jeune fille.

Pendant un instant, rien ne se passa. Puis une douleur se propagea dans tout son être. Une sensation de brûlure l'envahit.

Malgré la douleur, Arya ne lâcha pas une seconde les yeux de Voldemort. Lorsqu'il retira sa baguette et relâcha son bras, un éclair passa dans ses yeux rouges.

-Bienvenue parmi nous, Arya Nott.

.

Arya se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, dans sa chambre. Son regard se posa sur sa chambre comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait.

Elle regarda sa valise sombre, posée par terre, à moitié faite. Elle se leva avec nonchalance et rassembla rapidement quelques affaires. Elle partirait le lendemain pour Poudlard, faire sa 7ème et dernière année, en tant que Préfète et que Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

N'ayant pas reçu l'insigne de Préfet-en-chef, elle supposait que c'était Lucius, son homologue qui le deviendrait. Tant mieux. Lucius était un élève exemplaire, toujours de bonne humeur, et Arya n'avait pas besoin d'une responsabilité supplémentaire.

Elle observa son insigne de Capitaine. Elle se souvenait du jour où elle l'avait reçue. Un sourire fendit son visage. Deux ans plus tôt, elle avait ouvert son enveloppe de Poudlard, et elle avait trouvé le petit C entouré d'un serpent.

Lorsqu'elle avait été sélectionnée, lors de sa deuxième année, elle était déjà une bonne joueuse. Si son jeune âge avait attisé la jalousie des autres candidats, ils l'acceptaient tout de même.

Durant toute sa deuxième année, le capitaine, Jordan Greenway l'avait pris sous son aile. Lorsqu'il quitta l'école, elle avait eut peur de ne pas être reprise.

Arya sourit à ce souvenir. Elle se revit, à 13 ans, munie de son balai, sur le terrain brumeux.

Cette année, pour la troisième fois consécutive, ce serait à elle de prendre de nouveaux joueurs, d'évaluer leurs compétences. Avec un petit soupir, elle se déshabilla et se glissa son la couette de son lit à baldaquin, avant de sombrer dans un sommeil léger.

.

Le lendemain matin, bien qu'elle soit réveillée, elle garda les yeux clos. Pendant une fraction de seconde, elle avait oublié qui elle était devenue. Ce qu'elle était devenue. Qui elle était.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, et alluma sa lampe de chevet. Elle frotta ses yeux et se leva de son lit chaud, avant que la flegme la prenne et qu'elle se rendorme.

Elle s'habilla rapidement, et sortit de sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la cuisine, toute sa famille était réunie. Raven, son frère, leva son visage vers elle, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Sa mère, Célia, lui adressa elle aussi un petit sourire.

Seul son père, figé dans sa froideur habituelle ne daigna pas lui accorder un regard.

Arya aurait voulu nier sa ressemblance avec cet homme, qui se disait son père. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun. Et pourtant, la jeune fille savait parfaitement à quel point elle tenait de lui.

Comme son père, elle avait la peau claire, comme son père, elle avait les yeux noirs, comme son père, elle avait les cheveux de jais. Elle lui ressemblait, et pas uniquement physiquement. Elle savait qu'émanait d'elle la même aura. Elle avait la même majesté dans ses gestes, les mêmes expressions que son géniteur.

Il l'avait faite à son image, elle était devenue ce qu'il avait voulu qu'elle soit. Il l'avait élevée comme on élève un guerrier, un futur roi. Il lui avait appris à être hautaine, impitoyable, forte. Il avait forgé sa personnalité sous les coups et les brûlures. Il l'avait faite sienne.

Il avait fait d'une petite fille peureuse une femme femme puissante et supérieure.

Comme tous les matins, Arya s'assit à côté de son frère, pendant que sa mère déposait sur son front un baiser léger.

-Bonjour Arya, dit-elle avec douceur. J'espère que tes affaires sont prêtes.

La jeune fille sourit.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Mère.

Mme Nott se servit une tasse de thé et remplit celle de sa fille.

-C'est votre dernière année, les enfants. Profitez au maximum.

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants mais finit par sourire.

Alors qu'un lourd silence commençait à peser sur la cuisine, la chouette effraie de M. Nott tapa au carreau. Celui-ci se leva immédiatement, comme monté sur des ressorts.

Il tendit son bras à la chouette qui vint s'y poser. Il caressa ses plumes soyeuses et attrapa le journal qu'elle tenait entre ses serres.

Pendant que la chouette allait se percher sur une armoire sculptée, il déplia la _Gazette du Sorcier._

Très vite, une moue apparut sur son visage.

Il venait de commencer de critiquer le nouveau ministre de la magie, quand Arya quitta la table.

Lorsqu'elle revint, une demi heure plus tard, ils étaient tous prêts à transplaner.

.

Après avoir fait un signe de la main à ses parents, Arya monta dans le train, traînant derrière elle sa grosse valise. Plusieurs fois, des enfants surexcités la bousculèrent. Alors qu'elle avançait jusqu'au fond du train, elle croisa James Potter. Il lui adressa un grand sourire.

-Ah, Nott. Toujours capitaine, cette année ? Après le fiasco de l'année dernière, je pensais qu'ils donneraient le titre à quelqu'un d'autre !

Arya secoua la tête.

-Hors de mon chemin Potter. Je suis Préfète, je te rappelle.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Bah, t'as pas le droit de m'enlever des points. On a même pas encore démarré.

-Je sais, répondit Arya avec un rictus moqueur, mais il se pourrait que je trouve une ou deux excuses une fois à Poudlard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et repartit, après lui avoir lancé un '' bon voyage, Nott''.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant son compartiment, elle n'avait même pas esquissé un geste que déjà la porte s'ouvrait. Regulus Black apparut dans son champs de vision quelques secondes, avant de l'étreindre avec force.

-Salut Regulus, dit-elle, collée contre le torse du jeune homme.

Il la prit par les épaules et la gratifia d'un grand sourire.

-Comment ça va, Arya ?

Il s'effaça pour la laisser entrer dans le compartiment. Andromeda Black se leva et la prit dans ses bras, imitée par ses sœurs.

Regulus, en bon gentlemen, l'aida à mettre ses bagages dans le filet.

Bellatrix et Regulus la regardèrent un instant, comme s'ils cherchaient leurs mots.

-Alors, ça y est, lança Bellatrix. Tu en fais partie.

La jeune femme acquiesça, ne sachant que dire. Regulus lui sourit.

-Je comprends, répondit-il. C'est un peu étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors que Bellatrix allait parler, Andromeda intervint, posa sa main sur le bras de son amie.

-Vous aurez toute l'année pour en parler.

A ce moment là, John Avery entra dans le compartiment, faisant diversion. Il salua ses amis et fit une révérence devant Arya.

-Mon capitaine, s'inclina-t-il.

-Relevez-vous, fidèle équipier, plaisanta la jeune fille.

Il s'assit et se tourna vers elle, un sourire malicieux sur son visage. Arya haussa un sourcil.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Les faucons de Falmouth ont gagné ! Chantonna-t-il. Six cent cinquante à quatre cent quatre vingt dix !

Arya leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous avez pas encore gagné la finale, remarqua-t-elle. Les Flèches d'Appleby vont vous réduire en miettes.

-C'est ce qu'on verra.

.  
.

_Auguste Nott s'approche d'elle, sa robe virevoltant à chacun de ses pas. Arya ferme les yeux, la joue contre le carrelage froid et se recroqueville sur elle-même. _

_Un sanglot silencieux secoue son petit corps et les larmes se mettent à couler sur ses joues. Une main glacée attrape ses cheveux et la force à se relever. _

_-Ouvre les yeux, siffle la voix de son père. _

_Arya obéit et l'image trouble de son salon apparaît devant elle. Elle laisse échapper un nouveau sanglot. Son père apparaît dans son champ de vision, baguette à la main. _

_-Arrête de pleurer, tu entends ? Tu es une Nott, sois fière de ton nom. _

_Elle sait ce qui va arriver. Du coin de l'œil, elle voit sa mère, le teint pâle, assis dans un fauteuil, les yeux fixés devant elle. _

_Il pointe sa baguette sur elle, le regard vide de toute émotion. _

_-Endoloris. _

_Une douleur indescriptible s'empare d'Arya. Elle ne peut plus réfléchir, elle veut juste que ça cesse. Elle tombe à terre. Ses os sont en feu, et sa peau brûle. _

_Soudain,, la douleur s'arrête. Elle tourne faiblement la tête, et voit sa mère qui la regarde. Il lui semble apercevoir des larmes sur ses joues. Au moment où Arya tend la main vers elle, les yeux remplis de larmes, suppliante, elle tourne la tête. _

_Un endoloris silencieux la touche au milieu du dos._

_-Tu es trop faible ! Hurle M. Nott. Personne, jamais personne ne viendra t'aider, tu entends ?_

_.  
._

Arya se réveilla en sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et le compartiment lui apparu plus clairement. A l'aide de sa manche, elle s'essuya les joues, ayant l'impression que les larmes de son rêve étaient réelles.

Assis à côté d'elle, Lucius se tourna vers elle.

-Ça va Arya ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Juste un mauvais rêve, ne t'en fais pas.

-Un mauvais rêve ou un mauvais souvenir ? Demanda-t-il, ses yeux gris reflétant son inquiétude.

La jeune fille le regarda, et ses yeux parlèrent pour elle. Comprenant immédiatement, Lucius passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

Ainsi enlacée, elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur le paysage qui défilait.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour. Ce n'était pas la première fois que son père la battait, mais c'était bien la première fois que sa mère était là et assistait à la scène. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire, mais … Quel genre de mère abandonne sa fille de la sorte ? Quel genre de mère laisse son mari frapper et torturer sa fille ?

Sa mère était faible, elle l'avait sans doute toujours été.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le château de pierre qui apparaissait devant elle.

-On voit Poudlard, s'exclama-t-elle. On ferait peut-être mieux de se changer.


	3. Incident en potion

Chapitre 3

Arya pénétra dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, suivie par ses amis. Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond étoilé et sourit avec nostalgie.

Andromeda soupira et l'entraîna vers la table de Serpentard.

L'habituel brouhaha ne s'arrêta que lorsque les portes de bois s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer le professeur Mcgonagall, suivie par un troupeau d'élèves apeuré .

Le professeur agita sa baguette magique et un tabouret de bois apparut. Elle se plaça à côté, le Choixpeau magique à la main. Elle déroula un long parchemin.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

-Arlandet, Pierre.

Un petit garçon très pâle s'avança. Il s'assit sur le tabouret, et Mcgonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

-SERDAIGLE ! S'écria-t-il, quelques instants plus tard.

Le nouveau Serdaigle se leva et partit rejoindre sa table sous les applaudissements du public.

-Avery, Bryan.

John, assis à côté d'Arya, lui donna un coup de coude et se pencha vers elle.

-C'est mon frère ! Murmura-t-il.

Elle lui adressa un regard moqueur.

-Non, sérieux ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte !

Il lui sourit.

Le petit Bryan s'avança d'un pas sûr. Il ne paraissait pas du tout nerveux. Le Choixpeau n'hésita que quelques secondes, avant de s'exclamer :

-SERPENTARD !

Arya se leva et applaudit le nouvel élève de sa maison. John lui fit signe de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui. Avec nostalgie, la jeune fille regarda Bryan s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

.

_ Flash-back _

___Arya tremblait. Son frère se tenait derrière elle. Elle se retourna et il lui adressa un petit sourire, quand ..._

___-Nott, Arya._

___Elle sursauta et s'approcha du tabouret. Le professeur Mcgonagall lui adressa un sourire rassurant, et posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête._

___Elle entendit une petite voix dans sa tête._

___-Hum ... La fille d'Auguste Nott, je présume ? Voyons ça ... De la détermination, de la ruse ... Du courage ... Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Tu es très intelligente, ma petite. Gâcher un tel potentiel serait dommage ... Tu aurais ta place à Serdaigle, le sais-tu ?_

___-Je vous en prie, pas Serdaigle, avait-elle murmuré. Père me tuerait._

___-Ton père ne voit pas ce que moi je vois. Il n'a de l'estime que pour Serpentard, mais Rowena Serdaigle était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Gentille, intelligente, à l'écoute des autres. Elle était formidable. S'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà dans sa maison. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux …_

___-SERPENTARD ! Avait-il hurlé._

___Alors, remerciant le vieux Choixpeau de tout son cœur, elle l'avait enlevé et avait dépêché d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Andromeda Black. _

___ Fin du Flash-back._

.

Lentement, Arya se tourna vers la maison qui aurait dû être la sienne. Elle n'était même pas un Choixpeau flou, elle était une tricheuse.

Comme s'il avait senti le regard de sa sœur sur lui, Raven Nott se tourna vers elle, habillé aux couleurs bleues et argentées. Elle se souvenait du choc qu'elle avait eu en comprenant que son jumeau n'était pas à Serpentard.

A à peine 11 ans, il avait déjà fait le choix de ne pas obéir à sa famille.

Il lui adressa un signe de la main auquel elle répondit par un petit sourire. Aussi idiot que ça puisse paraître, à Poudlard, elle n'avait que très peu de contacts avec son frère.

Après que la dernière élève, Victoria Wu eut été répartie à Gryffondor, le professeur Dumbledore se leva.

-Tout d'abord, mes chers élèves, je tiens à vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard !

Il marqua une pause, observant de son visage bienveillant les quatre tables dressées devant lui.

-En temps ordinaire, j'aurai fait un petit discours, mais mon ventre -comme le vôtre, j'en suis sûr- crie famine et il est grand temps de dévorer les meilleurs plats que vous n'avez jamais goûté !

Au moment où il terminait de prononcer sa phrase, des plats abondants de nourriture apparurent sur les tables, mettant l'eau à la bouche de chaque élève.

-Bon appétit ! Ajouta Dumbledore

Le directeur se rassit, et le festin commença.

Aussitôt, le petit Bryan se mit à raconter dans tous ses détails le voyage en barque jusqu'à Poudlard.

Arya ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite. Elle regardait Peeves, l'esprit frappeur se glisser malicieusement derrière le professeur Fliwick. Il prit une grande inspiration et lui souffla dans l'oreille. Le petit professeur sursauta et jeta un sort au fantôme.

Arya éclata de rire. Andromeda suivit son regard. Peeves volait à toute vitesse vers la sortie, riant aux éclats. Il passa devant le baron Sanglant, le fantôme de Serpentard. Il s'inclina profondément et fila dans les airs.

Le Baron Sanglant était le seul fantôme que l'esprit frappeur craignait. En même temps, il y avait de quoi. Sa robe noire était tachée de sang et il semblait toujours sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent fini de manger, Dumbledore se leva.

-A présent que nous sommes tous rassasiés, je voudrais vous présenter vos nouveaux Préfets-en-chef. Miss Elsa Pérégrine pour Serdaigle, Miss Lily Evans pour Gryffondor, Mr Cyril Degas pour Poussoufle, et Mr Lucius Malefoy pour Serpentard.

Les quatre nommés se levèrent sous les applaudissements.

-Parlons règlement. Mr Rusard m'a demandé de vous rappeler que les objets ensorcelés et les farces et attrapes de chez Zonko sont strictement interdits. Par ailleurs, la forêt interdite, comme l'indique son nom, est interdite. A moins, évidemment, que vous ne souhaitiez absolument vous faire dévorer par des loups-garous.

Les première années frissonnèrent. Les plus anciens échangèrent des sourires. Chaque année, Dumbledore tentait d'effrayer les nouveaux élèves en leur racontant que des bêtes féroces vivaient dans les bois.

-Par rapport aux équipes de Quidditch. Les directeurs de chaque donnera à son capitaine la liste de ceux qui veulent faire partie de l'équipe demain soir. C'est pourquoi je vous conseille, si vous voulez tenter votre chance, d'aller voir votre professeur demain matin. Ceci étant dit, nous sommes tous très fatigué, alors je vous conseille d'aller vous coucher ! Bonne nuit à tous !

Comme un seul homme, les élèves se levèrent, dans un raclement de banc. Arya se dirigea vers Lucius pour emmener les 1er années à la salle commune.

Pendant que Regulus, Bellatrix, John, Narcissa et Andromeda partaient devant, ils firent de grands signes aux nouveaux.

-Les Premières années, par ici !

Un petit groupe s'avança vers eux, timidement.

-Je suis Arya Nott, la préfète de Serpentard,, et voici Lucius Malefoy, votre Préfet-en-chef, se présenta Arya. Si vous avez des questions, c'est principalement à nous que vous devrez vous adresser. Enfin, à Lucius, surtout, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire.

-Ne me donne pas toutes les responsabilités !

Il se tourna à nouveaux vers les élèves.

-Parfait, suivez-nous.

Avec une grande synchronisation, Lucius et Arya se dirigèrent vers la porte,qu'ils franchirent avec assurance. Il se joignirent aux Serdaigles pendant quelques mètres avant de tourner à gauche, alors que les Erudits prenaient le chemin de droite.

Ils descendirent une volée de marches, s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Après un chemin qui parut interminable aux 1ères années, ils se retrouvèrent dans un couloir froid.

Lucius désigna le mur en pierre, orné de quelques sculptures.

-Voici l'entrée de notre Salle Commune. Personne en dehors d'un Serpentard ne doit franchir cette porte, c'est compris ?

Un murmure d'acquiescement parcourut les élèves.

-Le mot de passe est « Morelia viridis ». Essayez de vous en souvenir, parce que sinon, vous devrez attendre que quelqu'un passe par là pour vous ouvrir.

Le Préfet-en-chef se tourna vers le mur, la nostalgie brillant dans son regard.

-Morelia viridis, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte.

Le mur se sépara en deux, laissant apparaître une ouverture. Lucius s'effaça pour laisser Arya entrer, suivie des 1ères années.

De nombreux souvenirs se déversèrent dans l'esprit d'Arya en voyant sa Salle Commune. Elle se revit, lors de sa première année, descendant les quelques marches pour aller s'installer sur les canapés verts. Elle et Regulus, à 13 ans, en train de jouer aux échecs devant la cheminée, à 15 ans, révisant les BUSES à 3 heures du matin avec Lucius et Andromeda, alors qu'ils avaient l'épreuve le jour même …

Elle sourit. Rien n'avait changé. Le même marbre, les mêmes banderoles vertes, les mêmes canapés. Assis dans un majestueux fauteuil, Salazar Serpentard adressa un magnifique sourire à ses élèves.

Sachant parfaitement que Lucius allait commencer à expliquer aux élèves les règles de la salle commune, Arya se tourna vers lui.

-Bon, je te laisse faire tes obligations de Préfet-en-chef, je vais me coucher.

Elle déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, j'espère ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

-Comment le pourrais-je ?

Elle sourit et se dirigea vers les dortoirs des filles.

Elle entra dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Andromeda, Narcissa et Bellatrix. Andromeda était en train de lire, pendant que Bellatrix parlait, sa cadette suspendue à ses lèvres.

Lorsque la préfète fit son apparition, elle se tournèrent toutes les trois vers elle. Les quatre jeunes filles parlèrent un instant, puis, fatiguées, décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

A peine Arya posait sa tête sur l'oreiller que les bras de Morphée se refermaient autour d'elle.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Arya se leva de bonne heure, histoire d'aller à la bibliothèque avant de déjeuner. Elle s'habilla rapidement et descendit dans la salle commune. Un reste de feu brûlait dans la cheminée, comme par réchauffer les cœurs de glace des Serpentards.

Elle passa devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard, qui s'était endormi dans son fauteuil, et sortit dans le couloir froid. Elle resserra sa cape autour d 'elle et emprunta le chemin qui menait à la bibliothèque.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas de la porte, pour savourer le moment où elle entrerait dans la pièce. Avec un petit sourire, elle s'avança dans la pièce.

Aussitôt, un parfum de livre et de parchemins jamais lu vint chatouiller les narines de la jeune fille. Un sourire naquit sur son visage.

Combien de temps avait-elle passé ici, à parler avec Mme Pince, ou à travailler avec d'autres élèves ?

La bibliothécaire feuilletait un bouquin, toute seule dans sa bibliothèque déserte. Dès qu'elle vit Arya, elle lui adressa un grand sourire, que la jeune fille lui rendit.

-Arya ! Je me doutais bien que vous finiriez par venir !

-Bonjour Mme Pince, répondit Arya, un doux sourire sur le visage.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

-Je vais dans la Réserve, indiqua-t-elle.

La bibliothécaire acquiesça et la Serpentarde se dirigea vers le fond de la bibliothèque, où elle enjamba le cordon qui séparait la Réserve des autres livres.

Elle examina les étagères d'où débordaient des centaines d'ouvrages à la reliure de cuivre. Elle en attrapa un, au hasard, et s'installa sur une table pour le lire.

.

.

Lucius ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore tout embrumé par sa nuit de sommeil. Il prit sa baguette, qu'il avait posée sur sa table de nuit la veille et marmonna un '' finite incantatem'' pour mettre fin à la sonnerie stridente qui l'avait tiré de ses rêves.

Il resta dans son lit quelques instants, à regarder le plafond sculpté. Puis, lentement, il se tira hors du lit. Il s'habilla et après un douche rapide, sortit de sa chambre.

Dormir tout seul, sans ses camarades de Serpentard était assez étrange. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été banni. Mais bien au contraire, c'était grâce à son grade de Préfet-en-chef.

La Salle Commune qu'il partageait avec les autres Préfets, bien qu'elle ne serve qu'à 4 personnes, était de la même taille que celle de Serpentard.

Des banderoles s'étendaient sur les murs, des couleurs de chaque maison de Poudlard. Devant la grande cheminée en marbre, un canapé, et trois fauteuils étaient posés sur un tapis.

Et enfin, un tableau représentant les quatre fondateurs ornait un mur.

Il s'avançait jusqu'à la porte quand il remarqua Lily Evans, qui lisait sur le canapé. Il passa devant elle.

-Evans, salua-t-il.

-Malefoy.

Il poussa la porte et se joignit au groupe de Poussoufles qui marchaient vers la grande salle.

Regulus, Narcissa, Bellatrix, John et Andromeda étaient déjà là, tous les deux plongés dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Il s'approcha et s'assit.

-Alors, les nouvelles sont bonnes ?

Andromeda leva les yeux au ciel.

-Rien d'extraordinaire. Le nouveau ministre de la magie va faire une conférence, dans deux semaines.

-Tibetius Valls ?

-Ouais, lui, marmonna Regulus, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

A ce moment là, Arya entra dans la Grande Salle. Elle s'avança vers eux d'un pas élégant. Lucius sentit comme une main lui serrer les entrailles. Elle revenait sans doute de la bibliothèque, comme chaque rentrée.

Cette fille le rendait fou. Elle était si proche, mais tellement inatteignable. Distante et froide un jour, chaleureuse et amicale le lendemain. Elle rêvait de liberté mais restait dans la prison que son père avait érigé autour d'elle.

Elle échangea quelques mots avec un Serpentard de 5ème année, assis un peu plus loin et s'assit à côté du Préfet-en-chef.

-Salut salut. Comment ça va ? Bien dormi ?

Andromeda bailla longuement, pendant que Narcissa répondait d'une voix enjouée :

-Super !

Regulus leva les yeux de son journal et regarda la jeune fille se servir du jus de citrouille. Elle le portait à ses lèvres quand le professeur Slughorn s'approcha d'eux.

-Mes 7èmes années !

-Roh putain, marmonna John, en détournant le regard, histoire de ne pas croiser celui du Maître des potions.

Le professeur leur tendit à chacun une feuille de papier.

-Voici vos emplois du temps, mes chers élèves, s'exclama-t-il. Et le mieux, c'est que nous allons passer deux heures ensemble ! Quel bonheur pour commencer l'année !

Il passa une feuille à Lucius.

-Si vous trouvez Severus et Victor, vous leur donnerez leurs emplois du temps, s'il vous plaît, Lucius ? A tout à l'heure !

Après leur avoir adressé un clin d'œil, il s'éloigna en sifflotant.

Dès qu'ils furent sûrs que le professeur ne les regardait pas, les 7 amis s'avachirent sur les tables. John le premier poussa un long soupir.

-C'est pas vrai ! Deux heures avec ce vieux morse ! Qu'avons nous fait à Merlin pour mériter ça ? S'exclama-t-il, les yeux levés vers le ciel.

Comme pour souligner son propos, la cloche se mit à retentir.

Bellatrix examina son emploi du temps.

-Avec les Gryffondors en plus.

Les 7èmes années se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Un groupe de Gryffondors attendaient déjà devant la porte. Les Serpentards prirent bien soin d'ignorer les rouges et or.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit, et une voix joyeuse s'éleva de la pièce.

-Allons, mes élèves ! Venez, entrez, faites comme chez vous !

Arya entra dans le cachot et s'installa à côté de John Avery, pendant qu'Andromeda s'installait à sa droite.

-Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de retrouver mes deux classes préférées ! S'exclama-t-il en couvant du regard les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui lui faisait face. Pour votre tout premier cours, je vous ai préparé quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Si je vous dis que vous allez faire une potion très spéciale, qui permet à celui qui la boit de voir plus clair dans ses pensées ?

Sûre d'elle, Arya leva la main.

-Oui miss Nott ?

-La potion d'Aiguise-Méninges ?

Le professeur battit des mains, comme un nourrisson devant son hochet.

-Excellent ! 5 points pour Serpentard ! Pourriez-vous me citer les ingrédients de cette potion ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Arya. Des scarabées pilés, des racines de gingembre coupées et de la bile de tatou.

Slughorn la couva d'un regard tendre, presque empli d'une fierté paternelle.

-Vous êtes géniale. 20 points pour Serpentard.

Il se retourna pour écrire au tableau les ingrédients. John adressa un sourire moqueur à la jeune fille.

-Vous êtes géniale, tellement intelligente, Miss Nott, vous devriez déjà être professeur de potions, comparé à vous, je ne vaux rien, susurra-t-il, imitant Slughorn.

Andromeda gloussa, pendant que Bellatrix levait les yeux au ciel. De son côté, Lucius avait déjà ouvert son manuel pour examiner les instructions de la potion, tout comme Severus Rogue, installé un peu à l'écart.

-Vous avez 1h30 ! S'exclama Slughorn.

Severus et Lily Evans bondirent sur leurs pieds pour aller chercher du matériel, déjà en course l'un contre l'autre.

Alors que le Sang-mêlé revenait les bras chargés de flacons en tout genre, Arya commençait à peine à sortir sa baguette pour allumer un feu sous son chaudron.

Elle se leva et se dirigea lentement vers le placard. Des bouteilles et fioles remplies de liquides tous plus étranges les uns que les autres s'entassaient sur le plateau.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au livre de Peter Pettigrow, un Gryffondor très discret et emporta quelques flacons.

Elle les posa sur sa table et commença sa potion. Avec son couteau d'argent, elle coupa les racines et les jeta dans son eau bouillante. Une légère brume rosâtre s'éleva de son chaudron. Elle ajouta le contenu d'une fiole et mélangea.

Une peau commença à se former sur la surface plane de son mélange. Haussant les épaules, elle laissa tomber une feuille argentée, qui se consuma au contact de la potion.

Pendant un instant, il lui sembla que tout était parfaitement normal. Soudain, le mélange prit feu, et Arya fit un bond en arrière.

A ses côtés, John lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Abasourdie, Arya regarda les grandes flammes qui s'élevaient de son chaudron. Qui aurait cru qu'une petite feuille ferait un tel effet ?

Lucius, sortit sa baguette et un jet d'eau se déversa, éteignant le feu. Il adressa un magnifique sourire à Slughorn, aussi étonné qu'Arya, et aida la jeune fille à se relever.

-Eh bien, eh bien, Miss Nott … marmonna le professeur. Les feuilles d'Alcalantes sont très puissantes, inflammables au moindre petit contact avec du chaud.

Il agita les mains.

-Ce n'est que le premier cours, il faut que vous vous remettiez dans le bain ! S'écria-t-il, en lui posant une main sur son épaule, comme pour la consoler.

Du coin de l'oeil, Arya vit James Potter lui adresser un sourire moqueur.

-Allons, allons, ce n'est pas grave ! -Il lui sourit- Remettez-vous au travail, vous autres !

Lentement, les élèves se remirent devant leur table. Arya agita sa baguette, et le reste de liquide s'évapora.

Elle le laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et observa ses camarades. Severus Rogue, les cheveux ébouriffés autour de son visage par la chaleur, maniait chacun des ingrédients avec une dextérité impressionnante. Tout comme Lily Evans, des Gryffondors.

John, découragé, tentait de copier Andromeda, qui se débrouillait plutôt bien. La potion de Bellatrix s'était figée dans son chaudron, et la jeune fille essayait de changer sa couleur grâce à un sort de coloriage.

Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Lucius, à cinq mètres d'elle. Un pli soucieux se dessinait sur son front et ses yeux semblaient absorbés par son travail. Ses mains blanches et fines bougeait avec élégance, gracieuses.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait une potion, il avait attachés ses cheveux. Quelques mèches s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval mal faite.

Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune fille. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Arya le lui rendit, avant de détourner la tête, de peur que ses joues s'enflamment.

Narcissa, qui avait suivi l'échange silencieux, eut un petit rire discret. La préfète se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

-Quoi ?

-Mais rien, répondit-elle. C'est juste très marrant de te regarder quand tu mates ton Lucius Chéri.

Cette fois, Arya empourpra.

-Mais, enfin, Narcissa ! S'écria-t-elle, faussement indignée. Je ne le ''matais'' pas !

-Et ce n'est pas mon Lucius Chéri ! Lança John, imitant la voix d'Arya.

Narcissa éclata de rire.

-Allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux, marmonna Arya, entre ses dents.

-Oulà ! Ai-je bien entendu ? Quelle vulgarité !

Arya leva les yeux au ciel, attendant que leur fou rire passe. John, un grand sourire sur le visage, se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

-Pourquoi tu t'obstines à nier ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse. On sait tous que vous êtes fiancés depuis votre naissance.

Sur ce point là, il n'avait pas tort. Si la chose n'avait pas encore était officialisée, Abraxas Malefoy, le père de Lucius, ne se privait pas pour faire des allusions sur ''le pacte conclu entre leur deux familles''.

Elle soupira. Les mariages arrangés. Quelle connerie. Cette stupide idée pour garder le sang pur.

A ce moment là, Slughorn tapa dans ses mains.

-Stop ! C'est fini !

Le professeur commença à faire le tour des tables, lâchant de temps en temps quelques commentaires.

-Excellent miss Evans ! 10 points pour Gryffondor !

Il s'approcha de leur table, évitant soigneusement de regarder la potion de la préfète.

-Mr Malefoy, c'est pas mal. Il manque quelques ingrédients, non ? Severus, c'est parfait, comme toujours.

Il gratifia le Sang-mêlé d'un grand sourire.

-10 points pour Serpentard !

Il continua de faire le tour de la salle. Quand la cloche retentit, sonnant la fin de ces interminables heures, Slughorn leur conseilla seulement de bien travailler.

Regulus sortit de la salle en premier, Arya sur les talons. Lucius et Andromeda, qui avaient sortilèges et divination se dirigèrent vers l'aile droite du château.

Les autres, qui avaient métamorphose, prirent lentement le chemin de la salle de Mcgonagall.


	4. Les Sélections

Chapitre 4

Les jours s'écoulèrent lentement. Pour Bellatrix, chaque jour se ressemblait. Seulement, ce Samedi était particulier. Ce matin là, lorsqu'elle se sentit émerger de ses rêves, elle garda les yeux fermés.

Elle entendit quelques pas sur le parquet qui s'approchaient d'elle. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Même si elle faisait semblant de dormir, elle sursauta lorsqu'un paquet l'atteignit au visage. Elle se redressa et, immédiatement, un chant joyeux commença.

-Joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, joyeux anniversaire, Bella ! Joyeux anniversaire !

La jeune femme éclata de rire et se frotta les yeux. La salle lui apparut plus clairement. Arya était assise sur son lit, comme Narcissa. Andromeda, elle, se tenait devant elle.

Les trois Serpentardes abordaient un grand sourire, et Andromeda tenait dans ses bras une pile de cadeaux.

-Alors, ça fait quoi d'être majeure ? Demanda Narcissa.

Pour toute réponse, Bellatrix lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Arya se pencha et attrapa un paquet, qu'elle lui lança.

-Ça, c'est mon cadeau.

Bellatrix se saisit du cadeau, et l'examina.

-C'est quoi ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

-Ben ouvre.

Toujours souriante, elle commença à déchirer l'emballage gris du paquet. Elle tomba sur une boîte fermée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une plume brune, parsemée de tâches plus claires. La pointe était en or, délicatement ouvragée.

Bellatrix la prit entre ses doigts, ébahie par la légèreté de l'instrument. Elle leva les yeux vers Arya, qui haussa les épaules.

-J'ai pensé que c'était de mieux que de t'offrir un bijou.

-C'est super Arya. Merci beaucoup.

Elle se leva et serra la jeune fille dans ses bras. Andromeda lui tendit une autre boîte.

-Attends avant de nous remercier, c'est pas fini !

Lorsque Bellatrix eut fini d'ouvrir ses paquets, les quatre filles sortirent du dortoir pour aller déjeuner. Il était déjà 9h mais la Grande Salle n'était pas aussi bondée que d'habitude. La plupart des élèves profitaient du week end pour récupérer des heures de sommeil.

Arya s'assit à la table des Serpentards, à côté de John Avery. Ce dernier leva les yeux à leur approche.

-Salut les filles. Oh, et bon anniversaire Bella.

Alors que cette dernière le remerciait, Arya regarda la vague de hiboux s'abattre sur les tables. Comme chaque jour, sa chouette effraie, Maywen vint se poser sur la table, juste devant elle, la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses serres.

La jeune fille tendit un verre d'eau à la chouette qui y plongea son bec et hulula doucement. Arya caressa son plumage soyeux. Elle s'apprêtait à lire son journal, quand elle remarqua que Bellatrix tenait dans ses main une enveloppe sombre, avant les armoiries des Black dessus.

John se tourna vers elle.

-C'est juste tes parents qui te souhaitent un bon anniversaire, la rassura-t-il.

-Avec nos armoiries dessus ? Peu probable, la contredit Andromeda.

Arya et John se jetèrent un regard étonné.

-On sait tous ce que c'est, murmura Narcissa.

Elle dévisagea sa sœur aînée.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu l'attends, non ?

Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de Bellatrix.

-C'est tellement étrange de la tenir.

Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et en sortit un vieux parchemin.

John et Arya soupirèrent d'une même voix. Les comprenant complètement perdus, Narcissa se tourna vers eux.

-C'est une tradition chez nous. Quand un Black atteint sa majorité, il reçoit une lettre pour lui annoncer la date du mariage.

Arya haussa les sourcils.

-La date du mariage ? Mais … Elle sait même pas à qui elle est fiancée !

-En fait si. Je l'ai su cet été, répliqua Bellatrix d'une voix distraite. Mais j'ai pas eu le doit de vous le dire.

-Quel bordel. Marmonna John. Vous pouvez pas faire comme toutes les autres familles et ne connaître le nom de votre fiancé le jour de votre majorité ?

-Chaque famille a ses traditions, John, intervint Lucius, qui venait d'arriver.

Il s'assit sur le banc à côté de Bellatrix.

-Joyeux anniversaire. Alors ? Qui est l'heureux élu ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Arya, que la discussion commençait sérieusement à énerver, s'agita.

-Bon. Et pourquoi on ne nous l'a jamais dit ?

Lucius lui sourit gentiment.

-Quelqu'un a dû t'en parler, Arya. Certaines traditions sont très connues.

-Ah ouais ? Rétorqua John. Ben chez moi, quand on a 17 ans la famille vient et nous annonce avec qui on va se marier, et c'est que quelques mois plus tard qu'on sait la date du mariage.

Bellatrix ouvrait la bouche pour parler, quand Slughorn arriva. Il se tourna vers Arya.

-Bonjour à tous. Miss Nott, voici toutes les personnes qui veulent faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard. J'aurai dû vous prévenir avant, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Bonne journée et récoltez nous de bons joueurs !

Bouche bée, Arya regarda le professeur s'éloigner, la feuille des candidats dans la main. Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Serpentards ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix forte. Ceux qui veulent tenter leur chance pour l'équipe, retrouvez moi au terrain de Quidditch dans 30 minutes !

Immédiatement, une dizaine d'élèves sortirent de la Grande Salle pour aller se préparer. Arya se tourna vers ses amis.

-Désolée, le devoir m'appelle. A tout à l'heure.

Elle se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour se changer, John sur les talons.

Il faisait frais et un vent doux soufflait sur le terrain de Quidditch. Arya, vêtue de sa robe verte et argentée, s'arma de patience en voyant la vingtaine d'élèves munis de balais. Elle en aurait au moins pour toute la matinée. Elle attendit un peu, le temps que les retardataires arrivent et donna un grand coup de sifflet.

Le silence se fit immédiatement.

-Bon. Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous voulez faire partie de l'équipe de Serpentard. Les entraînements et les matchs passent avant toutes vos autre activités. Alors si vous êtes pris, mais que vous êtes bien occupés, il faudra trouver le moyen de vous libérer. Compris ?

Un murmure d'acquiescement parcourut les élèves.

-Parfait. On va commencer tout en douceur. Par groupe de 4, vous allez faire un tour de terrain et venir vous placer derrière moi une fois que ça sera fait.

Arya regarda avec découragement les deux premiers groupes, composés d'élèves de deuxième année, qui n'arrivaient pas, pour la plupart, à décoller.

A la fin, elle eut deux groupes. Ceux qui maîtrisaient un minimum leur balai, et les autres, auxquels elle demanda de partir. Sans opposer de la résistance, ils allèrent s'asseoir dans les tribunes déjà bien remplies. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut James Potter, assis au premier rang.

-Ceux qui voudraient être poursuiveurs. Avancez-vous.

John Avery adressa un petit sourire à Arya et s'avança.

-Mettez-vous en ligne. L'un après l'autre, vous allez échanger plusieurs passes avec moi et tenter de marquer.

Elle attrapa le souaffle et enfourcha sa Flèche d'Argent.

-Toi, dit-elle en montrant le premier. On y va.

L'exercice se montra très dur à réaliser pour la plupart des Serpentards. Bien sûr, John passa le test haut la main.

Très étonnée par la prestation d'un élève de 5ème année, Alexander Rosier, elle lui fit faire d'autres exercices avant de lui serrer la main.

-Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire ravi.

L'étape pour choisir un attrapeur ne fut pas si compliqué. Dès ses premiers vols, Regulus se démarqua. Il volait avec agilité, maniait son balai avec beaucoup de dextérité et attrapa le vif d'or en quelques secondes.

Comme l'année précédente, Elysio Dolohov, un quatrième année, fut pris comme batteur. Un certain Ryan Ossus, même année, eut le deuxième poste.

Choisir un gardien fut l'étape la plus difficile, mais après de nombreux essais, Stephen Parkinson entra dans l'équipe. Lorsqu'il arrêta le souaffle que John avait envoyé, Arya fit signe à son équipe de redescendre. Elle posa le pied au sol.

Dans l'ensemble, son équipe la satisfaisait. Ils avaient l'air motivé, et Alexander Rosier, le nouveau poursuiveur, semblait être un joueur d'exception.

-Parfait. Maintenant que l'équipe est au complet, les entraînement vont pouvoir commencer. L'année dernière, comme vous le savez sûrement …

Ses yeux se posèrent sur Potter, assis dans les tribunes.

-L'année dernière, reprit-elle, on s'est fait battre en finale contre les Gryffondors.

A côté d'elle, John hocha gravement la tête.

-Notre honneur a été sali.

-Un déshonneur, ajouta Arya. Que nous devons réparer. Potter nous a humilié ? Eh bien cette année, nous avons la meilleure équipe et on va lui en mettre plein la vue.

John leva son poing.

-Pour Serpentard !

Telle une tribu barbare, les 7 joueurs lancèrent de grands cris, leur poing vers le ciel.

Lorsque John, Regulus et Arya rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, le déjeuner avait déjà commencé. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur les bancs, fatigués.

Lucius but une gorgée de jus de citrouille, avant de demander comment s'était passée la Sélection.

-Super, s'exclama Arya. Le nouveau poursuiveur s'appelle Alexander Rosier. Il est très fort, je suis sûre qu'il va nous impressionner.

-Tant mieux, marmonna Bellatrix.

John se tourna vers elle, les sourcils haussés.

-Tu devais pas nous dire avec qui tu es fiancée, toi ?

-Ah, vous vous en souvenez ? Après tout, les traditions de ma familles sont idiotes …

John et Arya se lancèrent un regard, pendant que Lucius et Regulus pouffaient discrètement.

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne voulait pas te vexer, dit Arya, très calme.

-Non, c'est juste … qu'on comprend pas tout.

Pendant un instant, Bellatrix ne dit rien, se contentant de triturer son poisson avec sa fourchette. Puis elle releva la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est prévu pour le 14 Janvier. Et c'est avec Rodolphus Lestrange.

Arya fronça les sourcils, tentant de mettre un visage sur ce nom.

Voyant de personne ne réagissait, Bellatrix précisa qu'il avait 4ans de plus qu'eux. Elle passa le reste du repas à parler de lui, de ses bonnes manières, de sa gentillesse...

Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils allèrent jouer aux échecs dans leur salle commune, profitant pleinement de leur week-end.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent, et bientôt, Octobre arriva et avec lui, les feuilles tombantes des arbres et le ciel brumeux.

Arya, qui se promenait dans un couloir sans idée précise, dut changer de chemin plusieurs fois pour éviter de croiser le professeur Slughorn, qui distribuait des invitations à ses soirées.

Finalement, elle arriva à la bibliothèque où elle repéra son frère, assis devant une table, qu'elle rejoignit. Il regardait le saule cognard se balancer doucement au rythme du vent.

-On rêve? Demanda-t-elle à Raven qui sursauta.

Il lui sourit.

-Tu sais bien que j'aime ce temps. On pourrait chanter une chanson de Cabrel. ''Le vent fera craquer les branches, la brume viendra dans sa robe blanche...''

-Qui ça ? Demanda Arya, un sourcil haussé.

Raven lui adressa un petit sourire malicieux.

-Un chanteur moldu. Je suis prêt à tout pour faire enrager Père.

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

-Les Serdaigles ne sont-ils pas réputés pour leur sagesse ? Ah, la publicité mensongère !

Son frère la fixa de ses yeux vert sombre, très sérieux.

-C'est ça, marre toi. En attendant, je ne vais pas me plier à vos règles débiles.

-Quelles règles ? Demanda Arya, qui n'aimait pas trop la façon dont il avait accentué le ''vos''.

-Vos idées de Sang-pur.

La Serpentard écarquilla les yeux.

-Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais partagé l'opinion de Père.

Il détourna la tête.

-Donc, si je vais au bal avec une née-moldue, tu ne diras rien ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Répliqua Arya. Quel bal ?

-Celui auquel Slughorn m'a invité.

Il adressa un signe de la main à une personne située derrière sa sœur.

-Ary, je te présente Lara Farte, ma petite amie.

Une brunette s'approcha de leur table et sourit à Arya.

-Enchantée.

La Sang-pur lui fit un demi sourire, qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, l'idée que son frère puisse côtoyer une née-moldue la rendait mal à l'aise.

-On a commencé à sortir ensemble l'année dernière, expliqua Raven à sa sœur.

Lara sourit tendrement à Raven, et il lui prit sa main. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir, Raven se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être dégoûtée, pas vrai ? Au fond, tu es comme les autres.

Arya en resta bouche bée.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ?

Il détourna le regard et alla rejoindre Lara, qui attendait sagement devant la porte de la bibliothèque. Comme un gentil petit toutou, pensa Arya.

Amère, elle regarda devant elle. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius Black, assis à une table un peu plus loin. Avait-il entendu la discussion ? Elle le dévisageait quand Slughorn s'approcha d'elle.

-Arya ! Je vous cherchais.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe en épais papier violet.

-C'est pour ma fête. J'espère que vous me ferez l'honneur de votre présence.

-J'en serais ravie, professeur, dit-elle, d'une voix aussi calme que possible.

Après lui avoir donné une petite tape sur l'épaule, il s'éloigna, souriant.

Arya soupira. De nouveau, son regard croisa celui de Sirius. Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-elle plus parlé ?

A son plus grand étonnement, il lui adressa un sourire et Arya se braqua. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la fixait de ses yeux gris.

Mal à l'aise elle détourna les yeux. Puis, soudain elle se leva, et courut presque vers la sortie.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre que personne ne la voyait, elle s'adossa contre un mur et découvrit son bras gauche. Sur son avant bras, la marque était devenue plus noire que le charbon et lui brûlait la peau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres appelait ses fidèles.


	5. Endoloris

Chapitre 5

Adossée contre le mur, Arya fixait son avant bras. Le Maître l'appelait, elle devait le rejoindre. Tentant de paraître normale, elle descendit dans le parc de Poudlard. Le vent lui fouetta le visage.

Elle courut jusqu'à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Lorsqu'elle eut dépassé plusieurs arbres, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra. Elle n'avait pas encore son permis, mais elle pouvait transplaner, elle le sentait.

Destination, détermination, décision, pensa-t-elle.

Un tourbillon l'emporta. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle sut qu'elle était arrivée à l'endroit où elle avait été appelée. Elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre, malgré le grand feu qui brûlait dans la cheminée. A côté d'elle se tenaient son père, Auguste Nott et Regulus Black.

Elle sentait que d'autres personnes étaient dans la pièce, mais elle ne distinguait pas bien leurs visages.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était debout devant elle.

Comme la première fois où elle l'avait vu, il lui sembla que la pièce devenait de plus en plus froide. Ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras et un frisson la parcourut.

-Mes Mangemorts, murmura-t-il. Mes fidèles compagnons.

Comme un seul homme, tous s'inclinèrent devant lui.

-Regulus Black, approche toi.

Regulus se releva, toujours la tête inclinée et s'avança vers Voldemort.

-Toi aussi, Arya Nott.

Stupéfaite, Arya s'exécuta et vint se placer devant lui.

-Vous êtes mes deux plus jeunes serviteurs. Et je dois savoir si je peux compter sur vous.

Les deux Serpentards restèrent muets. Arya sentait la puissance qui émanait de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les dévisagea.

-Laissez-nous seuls. Immédiatement.

Les autres Mangemorts obéirent. Lorsque la salle fut vide, Voldemort se retourna et fixa le feu.

-Avez-vous entendu parler de Mme Siavy, qui travaille au Ministère ? Elle a deux enfants, tous les deux scolarisés à Poudlard. Matthew et Angèle Siavy.

-Oui maître, répondit Arya. Ils appartiennent à Serdaigle, et sont en 5ème et 3ème année.

-Eh bien, cette femme a récemment publié, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, un texte sur les moldus. Selon elle, nous devrions nous intéresser un peu plus à eux, car ils sont, paraît-il, nos égaux.

Il se retourna et fixa Arya et Regulus.

-Je veux que vous alliez chez elle et que vous … la forciez à changer d'avis sur les moldus. Faites comme bon vous semble, mais je ne veux plus qu'un article de ce genre soit publié. Est-ce clair ?

-Oui maître, répondirent-ils.

-Excellent. Ne parlez de cette mission à personne. Je veux que vous vous occupiez d'elle avant les vacances des enfants.

-Ce sera fait Maître, murmura Regulus.

-Oh, et une dernière chose … faites-la parler sur l'Ordre du Phénix.

Arya acquiesça et se concentra pour transplaner. Elle sentit la main de Regulus attraper la sienne et ils réapparurent, une demi seconde plus tard, à l'orée de la forêt interdite.

.

.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Arya priait pour que le temps s'écoule le plus lentement possible. Chaque soir, elle et Regulus se retrouvaient dans la salle commune vide, pour parler du plan, mettre au point le moment où ils disparaîtraient de Poudlard.

Le plan était simple. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leur avait envoyé des informations. Le Lundi, Mme Siavy était seule dans sa maison. Son plus jeune fils était chez ses grands parents, et le père ne rentrait de son travail que très tard. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, personne n'avait réussit à recueillir la moindre information sur le mari. Peut-être était-il d'origine étrangère, mais en tout cas, aucun dossier du ministère ne mentionnait un certain M. Siavy.

La veille du jour J, ils se réunirent pour réviser une dernière fois le plan. Quand ils eurent fini, Arya rangea tous les documents dans un pochette.

Tout se passerait comme prévu. Le plan était parfait.

Le lendemain, Arya eut l'impression de vivre dans un rêve. Sa journée s'écoula très vite, sans qu'elle ne retienne quoi que ce soit. Vers 17h, comme chaque jour, les Serpentards rentrèrent dans leur salle commune, pour décompresser.

Très vite, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Lucius partit dans son appartement, John et Severus jouèrent aux échecs, pendant que Narcissa, Andromeda et Bellatrix se promenaient dans le parc.

Arya et Regulus firent semblant d'être occupés à lire, à parler, jusqu'à ce que la grande horloge sonne 21h. Ils se joignirent à la foule d'élèves qui sortaient de la Grande Salle, pour retourner à la Salle Commune. Ils attendirent calmement que chacun parte se coucher. Une fois que la Salle fut vide, Arya et Regulus sortirent discrètement hors de Poudlard, et se dirigèrent vers le parc.

Lorsqu'ils furent sûrs d'être hors de vue, il se mirent face à face, se regardant dans les yeux.

-Tu es prête ? Demanda Regulus.

-Et toi ? Répliqua Arya.

Le jeune homme eut un bref sourire.

-Il est temps de prouver notre fidélité.

Arya ne l'avait jamais vu aussi sérieux. Il lui tendit le bras, et après un instant d'hésitation, elle le saisit, les yeux fermés.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce accueillante. Devant elle se dressaient deux canapés et une petite table. Les murs orangés étaient ornés de photos, et plusieurs dessin enfantins y étaient accrochés. Des jouets s'étalaient sur le tapis beige.

Aussitôt, les deux jeunes inspectèrent la pièce. Lorsque 23h30 sonna, Regulus s'appuya contre la cheminée, pendant qu'Arya s'asseyait sur la table de la cuisine, tous les deux vêtus d'une grande cape noire.

Dehors, un craquement sonore retentit, suivi d'un grincement. Quelques secondes après, une femme d'une trentaine d'années entrait dans la maison.

Elle posa son sac à main dans son vestibule, après avoir accroché son manteau à un cintre et avoir allumé la lumière. Elle s'étira, et s'éloigna dans la maison. Aussitôt, Arya sortit sa baguette magique et lança un sort.

Regulus n'avait pas bougé d'un poil quand la femme entra dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle aperçut le jeune homme, elle se figea. Il leva la tête vers elle.

Pendant une seconde, le temps s'arrêta. Comme au ralenti, la femme attrapa sa baguette, mais Regulus la désarma. Alors que la femme se retournait pour s'enfuir, elle s'arrêta net en voyant Arya.

Se comprenant cernée, la femme se colla contre un mur et ferma les yeux.

-Inutile d'essayer de transplaner, répliqua Arya. J'ai lancé un sort.

La femme recula. Son visage pâlissait à vue d'œil.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Murmura-t-elle.

Arya la contourna pour venir se mettre à côté de Regulus. Tous les deux retirèrent leur capuche.

-Dans l'un de tes articles, tu as annoncé que …

Regulus sortit de sa poche un journal, qu'il déplia. Il lui montra le grand titre.

-Mme Siavy, qui travaille au Ministère de la Magie a publiquement pris la défense des moldus, lors de la conférence de notre nouveau ministre.

Le jeune homme marqua une pause et dévisagea Mme Siavy.

-Il se trouve que cet article n'a pas plu au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

-Vous travaillez pour lui ? Mais … Vous n'avez même pas 20 ans !

Regulus pointa sa baguette sur elle.

-Endoloris.

Sa voix était étrangement calme, et ses yeux dénués d'expression. Les deux jeunes regardèrent Mme Siavy se tordre de douleur au sol.

Puis il leva le sort. Mme Siavy resta étendue par terre, les yeux fermés.

-Les moldus ne sont pas nos égaux, martela Regulus, en détachant bien les mots.

Il pointa de nouveau sa baguette vers elle.

-Compunctionis

Arya ne connaissait pas ce sort, qui appartenait sans doute à la magie noire. Mme Siavy poussa un hurlement déchirant. En d'autres circonstances, Arya aurait sans doute eu l'impression que ses entrailles se glaçaient, mais à l'instant, elle n'avait qu'une envie : mettre son pied dans la tête de cette pleurnicharde. Alors qu'elle croyait que ses oreilles allaient exploser, Regulus cessa le sortilège.

-Je suis pas sûr qu'elle ait bien compris, dit Regulus, un petit sourire sur le visage.

Il se tourna vers elle, et Arya leva sa baguette.

-Oh, pas de problème. Je pense qu'il faut doubler la dose.

Elle fit mine de réfléchir un instant.

-Carbones ignis.

Arya sentit la puissance du sort dans son être. Lorsque le sortilège toucha Mme Siavy, un sentiment de puissance s'empara d'elle. Cette femme était inférieure, il fallait la punir. Avec un certain plaisir, elle vit les larmes couler sur les joues de la mère.

Lorsqu'elle arrêta son sort, Regulus se tourna vers elle.

-Magnifique celui-là ! Où tu l'as appris ?

-Père a beaucoup de livres sur la magie noire, répondit-elle, un grand sourire sur ses lèvres.

A ses pieds, Siavy gémit de douleur. Regulus s'accroupit à côté d'elle.

-Tu as retenu la leçon ?

Pas de réponse.

-Bon, tant pis. Un dernier pour la route ?

Arya haussa les épaules.

-Endoloris.

De nouveau, le sort frappa la femme. Après l'avoir fait durer quelques secondes, Regulus fit signe à la jeune fille d'arrêter.

-Je pense que ça suffira.

Il attrapa Mme Siavy et la fit asseoir sur une chaise. Les yeux fermés, elle se laissa faire, totalement vidée de ses forces.

Regulus la secoua un peu. Ne la voyant pas réagir, il la menaça de l'attaquer encore une fois. Impuissante, Mme Siavy ouvrit ses yeux remplis de larmes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un article …

-On n'est pas là que pour l'article, la détrompa Arya.

Elle dévisagea Regulus. Ce dernier se passa la langue sur les dents. Voyant leur petit manège, Mme Siavy haussa difficilement un sourcil.

-Écoute, le plus simple, c'est que tu nous dises ce qu'on attend, et nous, on s'en va.

Arya se passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Si je te parle de l'Ordre du Phénix ?

La réaction de Mme Siavy ne fut pas maîtrisée. Lorsque Arya prononça le nom de l'Ordre, elle sursauta. Se reprenant une seconde après, elle releva la tête avec force. Arya en fut presque impressionnée. Malgré les sorts qu'elle avait subi, elle les regardait avec une lueur de défi.

-Je ne vous dirai rien.

Regulus leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vraiment ?

Aussi rapide que le vent, Regulus la frappa au visage. Arya sortit sa baguette.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer la main.

-Essaye pour voir, cracha-t-elle.

-Endoloris.

Cette fois, mue par sa volonté de fer, Mme Siavy n'esquissa aucun geste.

-Endoloris.

De nouveau, rien ne sortit des lèvres de la femme. Arya crispa ses doigts sur sa baguette.

-Legimens.

Surprise, Mme Siavy ne fit rien pour se défendre. Pendant un instant, Arya crut qu'elle avait gagné, quand elle sentit que quelque chose l'empêchait de voir les souvenirs de la femme.

Lorsque Arya rouvrit les yeux, une lueur de haine dans le regard, Regulus vit rouge. Cette femme leur résistait ?

-Endoloris.

Cette fois, Mme Siavy tomba au sol, le corps secoué de spasme. Après une bonne minute, il leva le sort.

-Toujours rien ?

Voyant que Siavy ne répondait pas, Regulus et Arya échangèrent un regard. Pendant que Regulus lui lançait un sort, Arya lui en envoya un autre.

La résistance de cette femme était impressionnante. Après quelques minutes de torture, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

-Arrêtez, murmura-t-elle. J'ai trois enfants, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça.

-C'est vrai, on ne devrait pas, admit Arya. Quel dommage que tu ne nous donnes aucune information.

-Diffindo ! S'exclama Regulus.

Une entaille déchira la chemise de Mme Siavy, et du sang commença à perler de la plaie.

Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé, Arya n'en avait plus aucune idée. A ce moment, elle ne pensait qu'à obéir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Parle, ou ce sont tes gamins qu'on questionnera.

Un gémissement sortit de ses lèvres. Les deux Serpentards regardèrent Mme Siavy se tordre au sol, sanglotante, hystérique.

-Laissez les en dehors de tout ça, je vous en supplie … vous ne pouvez pas, s'il vous plaît … par pitié, laissez moi

Regulus et Arya échangèrent un regard. Une nouvelle fois, Regulus la tortura. Elle poussa un cri déchirant, entrecoupé de pleurs et de supplications.

A ce moment là, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un homme d'âge mûr. Un grand silence s'installa dans le salon. Il s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui.

Pendant une seconde, personne ne bougea.

-Va t'en ! Hurla Mme Siavy, dans un cri désespéré.

Mais Mr Siavy lâcha sa mallette pour se précipiter vers eux. Arya réagit par réflexe. En voyant cet homme courir vers elle, elle leva sa baguette.

-Avada kadavra ! S'écria-t-elle.

L'éclair vert heurta l'homme, qui s'écroula au sol pendant que Mme Siavy poussait un hurlement à glacer le sang.

Tâchant d'être calme, Arya s'avança lentement vers le corps de l'homme. Elle s'agenouilla et le retourna sur le dos. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet.

-C'est un moldu, murmura-t-elle. Ce n'était pas une menace.

Regulus releva la tête.

-Quoi ?

-C'est un moldu, répéta-t-elle, plus fort.

Hystérique, Mme Siavy se mit à crier, pleurer et hurler. Regulus lâcha un grognement et la visa.

-Endoloris.

Cette fois, lorsqu'il arrêta le sort, plus aucun son ne s'échappa de la bouche de Mme Siavy. Elle restait muette, les yeux fermés, les joues nimbées de larmes.

Les deux Serpentards la regardèrent un instant se tordre au sol, gémissante. Regulus attrapa le bras d'Arya.

-Il faut partir.

La jeune fille se laissa entraîner par son camarade hors de la maison, les yeux fixés sur le cadavre de Mr Siavy et le corps sanglotant de sa femme.

Ils descendirent dans le jardin, tous les deux un peu chamboulés. Ils passèrent le portillon, et se tournèrent vers la maison. Une dernière fois, Regulus sortit sa baguette.

-Morsmordre, murmura-t-il.

Un filet noir s'échappa de sa baguette et la marque des Ténèbres apparut au-dessus de la maisonnette.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Arya se sentit défaillir. Regulus la rattrapa par la taille et ils transplanèrent.

.  
.

.

Ce qui se passa ensuite, Arya n'en avait aucun souvenir. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans son lit, à Poudlard, bien qu'elle n'ait pas le souvenir de s'être couchée.

Elle se redressa un peu, malgré la fatigue qui s'emparait d'elle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur. Il n'était pas encore 4heures. Elle soupira et essaya de se rendormir. Après 10 minutes passées à revoir son meurtre en boucle, elle se décida à sortir un peu.

Elle s'habilla discrètement, pour ne pas réveiller ses amies. Après avoir enfilé sa robe de sorcière, elle attrapa sa baguette et sortit de la Salle Commune.

Ses pas la menèrent d'eux-même vers la bibliothèque. Elle y était allé si souvent, qu'elle aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés. Elle força quelques instants sur la poignée avant de se souvenir de l'heure. Bien sûr que la bibliothèque était fermée à cette heure là !

Elle tourna les talons et décida de faire une ronde dans les couloirs. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'appuya au mur, et ferma les yeux. Elle s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand elle entendit un bruit de pas. Une voix grave posa une question qu'Arya n'entendit pas. Une autre voix répondit et après un bruissement, il n'y eu plus que le silence.

Arya s'avança un peu. Devant elle, il n'y avait qu'un mur nu, sans autre ornement qu'un heurtoir. Elle fronça les sourcils et l'examina. Un tête d'aigle.

Elle se tenait devant la porte de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Elle allait partir quand une voix grave retentit.

- Je représente l'extérieur, ce qu'on veut montrer aux autres. Il faut se méfier de moi. Qui suis-je ?

Arya sursauta et s'éloigna, mine de rien.

Elle connaissait le principe de la Salle Commune des Serdaigles. Une réponse et pas un mot de passe pour rentrer. Puis, le pan de mur commença à bouger, alors Arya se cacha derrière l'armure rouillée posée dans un coin.

Étonnée, elle regarda le professeur Mcgonagall et un homme sortir de l'embrasure, accompagnés par deux enfants. Arya les reconnut aussitôt. Matthew et Angèle Siavy. L'homme commença à parler, lentement.

Arya n'entendit pas ce qu'il dit, mais le hurlement déchirant du petit garçon lui brisa le cœur. D'où elle était, Arya aperçut la fille, plus âgée, se mettre à pleurer.

Désespéré, Matthew se laissa tomber au sol. Angèle le prit dans ses bras, et ils pleurèrent ensemble, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Mcgonagall s'agenouilla à son tour.

L'homme lui resta bien droit. Il continua à parler, malgré la tristesse des deux enfants. Ses paroles firent redoubler les sanglots de Matthew.

Arya se plaqua la main sur la bouche. Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, silencieuse. Qu'avait-elle fait ?

Elle avait détruit la vie de ces jeunes. Elle avait tué leur père et torturé leur mère. Pire, elle avait pris du plaisir à le faire.

Elle enfouit sa tête entre ses bras. Elle revit le cadavre de Siavy, et les yeux vides de sa femme. Elle mordit sa main de toutes ses forces pour s'empêcher de hurler.

Ses yeux la brûlaient, et un goût de sang emplit sa bouche. Les cris de Mme Siavy résonnaient à ses oreilles.

-Votre mère a survécu. Elle est à St Mangouste.

Les deux enfants relevèrent la tête, les yeux baignés de larmes, reflets d'un chagrin qui ne s'effacerait jamais.

Arya se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle ne voulait plus entendre. Allongée sur le sol, derrière son armure, elle regarda les enfants se lever, les jambes flageolantes, et suivre Mcgonagall et l'homme, encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient hors de vue, elle se traîna sur plusieurs mètres avant de réussir à se lever. Elle courut dans le couloir, le plus loin possible des Siavy.

Ses sanglots à peine étouffés résonnaient dans le silence de la nuit. Elle s'appuya au mur, avec l'envie de se rouler en boule et de ne plus bouger.

Mais, reconnaissant l'endroit où elle se trouvait, elle se précipita sur le mur en face d'elle, frappant de toutes ses forces dessus.

.

.

Lucius se réveilla brusquement. Il regarda l'heure. 14 h 16. Il s'apprêtait à se rendormir, quand il comprit ce qui l'avait réveillé. Quelqu'un était en train de tambouriner à la porte.

Il s'habilla de pied en cap, et sortit de sa chambre. Personne dans la salle commune. Étonné, il comprit que la personne se trouvait dans le couloir.

Il franchit les mètres qui le séparaient de la porte, qu'il ouvrit brusquement, prêt à piquer une crise. Son cri énervé mourut sur ses lèvres quand Arya s'effondra dans ses bras.

Elle s'agrippa à sa robe, le corps secoué par ses pleurs.

-Je ne voulais pas, sanglota-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du Préfet-en-chef. Ce dernier lui caressa les cheveux, pour essayer de la consoler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Arya ? Demanda Lucius, d'une voix douce.

-Je l'ai tué, hurla-t-elle, à moitié hystérique. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Une éclair de compréhension frappa Lucius. Il se souvint de Voldemort, demandant à Arya et à Regulus d'avancer, pour leur donner leur première mission.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Murmura-t-il.

Arya lui raconta tout. Elle lui décrit la façon dont Mr Siavy s'était effondré sur le sol, après qu'elle l'ai tué, comment elle avait torturé Mme Siavy sans aucune hésitation.

-Je l'ai tué, Lucius, murmura-t-elle. Il est mort.

Ses jambes flanchèrent et le préfet-en-chef la rattrapa un peu avant que ses genoux ne touchent le sol. Voyant qu'elle était incapable de se tenir debout, il la prit dans ses bras.

-Il m'a obligée, Lucius. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'ai cru qu'il allait m'attaquer.

Lucius ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, quand une porte s'ouvrit.

-C'est pas bientôt fini !? S'écria Lily Evans.

Elle haussa un sourcil quand elle vit le visage baigné de larmes d'Arya.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu …

-Désolés Evans, la coupa Lucius. Va te coucher.

Voyant que la Gryffondor ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, il se dirigea dans sa chambre, Arya toujours dans ses bras. Il ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un d'autre la voit dans cet état.

Il referma sa porte derrière eux. Arya continuait de murmurer qu'elle l'avait tué quand il la posa sur son lit. Ses yeux s'agrandirent par la peur en le voyant s'éloigner.

-Ne me laisse pas, murmura-t-elle, la voix étrangement éteinte.

Il attrapa sa main, et la serra dans la sienne. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était redevenue une petite fille.

-Je suis là.

Elle ferma les yeux. Lucius lâcha sa main, et remonta la couverture sur elle. Il installa son fauteuil à côté du lit, histoire qu'elle sente sa présence.

Il lui enleva une mèche noire qui lui tombait devant les yeux, et elle lui saisit de nouveau la main.

Même s'il était fatigué, il veilla Arya jusqu'à ce qu'elle plonge dans un sommeil agité. Au bout d'un moment, l'étreinte sur sa main se desserra.

Il la retira doucement, faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller. Et lentement, il sombra dans le sommeil.


End file.
